Hive
In the distant future is a dead and crystallized world. The rebellion against Dregn has been vanquished. The last resistance group, known as the Hive, pirate a vortex time portal and narrowly escape extermination by transplaning to the past... but the ionic charge is too much for their spacecraft that crashes down into Clint City, not far from the old, abandoned Planetarium. Lost in an unfamiliar era and rejected by the humans, the Hive hide out in the city only to uncover the existence of their enemy. So, maybe the prophecy was true after all... Should they take their chance to reform the rebellion... and perhaps change their future? Release Date The Hive were released on September 30th, 2016. Bonus Equalizer: -3 Opp. Attack, Min. 5 - The opponent's Attack points are reduced by 3 points or up to a minimum of 5. If the opponent's number of Attack points are lower or equal to 5, then the ability has no effect. This effect is multiplied by the level (number of stars) of the opponent's card it is up against. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: ''' * Against 5 Star cards, their bonus become -15 attack adv. min. 5, which is the strongest attack reductor bonus of Urban Rivals. * If your opponent is bad with maths, his turn will expire, that's such a great advantage. * In survivor Type 2, where decks usually have almost 40 stars, their bonus will always be the maximum. '''Disadvantages: *Cards with lower star counts have less of a problem with Hive's bonus. Trivia *Their missions are a nod to the opening speech in the beginning of the Star Trek series. *The Hive's symbol is based on the mask used for their leader, Maana Cercei. *The clan's colors are white, purple and yellow. Some of their weapons also use dark green. *The Clan might be based off the Rebel Alliance from the popular "Star Wars"-Trilogy, whose homes were also conquered by the Galactic Empire and who fight against the Empire, to live in a free galaxy. *The clan's appearance and how they're discriminated might be based off of the Omnics from Overwatch. *The clan's name comes from the words 'beehive' or 'Hive-mind', and their leader taking the form of a queen bee. *The voice used for their KO is robotic and says, "We're here to take over." *It is later revealed that the honeycomb-shaped energy they use to run their technology was accidentally created by Pr Priest of the Riots. *They all are descendants of the previous clans or former Vortex members who abandoned their clan. *The clan's secondary bio reads as " In the rebellion, we attack the strongest, not the weakest! Our bonus changes depending on the opposing card: the 5* just have to hang on in there! Our power is weak, but our multi-purpose abilities make up for it! So, come join us and fight with your lives and pillz! " Missions *'These are the voyages: '''Win 5 fights by using at least 2 Hive *'Of the Hive starship.:' Win 15 fights by using at least 2 Hive *'Its primary mission: Win 50 fights by using at least 2 Hive *'Discover Dregn weaknesses,: '''Win 125 fights by using at least 2 Hive *'Seek out new weapons and recruits,: 'Win 250 fights by using at least 2 Hive *'To Overthrow its evil empire!: Win 500 fights by using at least 2 Hive *'The final frontier: '''Inflict 5000 Damage with the Hive *'Maana Cercei's Heir: '''Win 1000 fights by using at least 2 Hive. Members Collector *Oon Cr Legendary *Sight Ld *Wave Ld Rare *Aegis *Aetri *C0re *Fisty Cent *Hydraereva *Maana Cercei (Leader of Hive) *Miyo *Mjollnirah *Raam *Strigoi *XIII Uncommon *Al-Lycs *Araaknat *Blaame *Hal Gladius *Lumia *Maa-IA *Nameko *Nebula *Pillzinator *Uuber *VeeXn Common *Aaxolotl *Alpha Dregn *Chip *Delta *Easter *Gemini *H0rnett *Kylorenne *Mou *Neeck *Oon Noel *Quaack Gallery New clan 2016 promo.jpg|Promo background and scene (without Gemini and Oon) to the clan in the game (version Acute). Special New Clan.jpg|Promo background 2 15402.jpg|Banner 1 Dregn vs hive.jpg|Background 3 Bg-hive.jpg|Banner 2 14469586_1106451449408737_2940748214381300959_n.jpg|Promo Special hive.jpg|Hive HQ hud-hive.png|Clan border Hive Booster Pack.png|Special clan pack HIVE_42.png|Hive Clan Symbol-grey robotic mask with violet strings, point, green eyes and yellow brows HIVE_41.png|New Hive clan symbol- yellow,green robot mask Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Hive Category:Hive Females Category:Hive Males Category:LD